Slavery
by princesshatley92
Summary: Yugi, his grandfather and other people from different countries that live in America have been taken away from their homes to be come servants to Americans, even though they are legal here in the United States. Yugi will end up in the most unlikely of places and it breaks Joeys heart everytime he sees his little friend? **I suck a summaries, Rating may go up due to violence. **
1. Chapter 1

In this time, America is not what it used to be. This land was supposed to welcome people and offer them better jobs and a better life.

Yugi and his friends are going to find out that this isn't so true anymore, and with Yugi being only 15, born in Japan and living in America now, he isn't a legal citizen yet, what will happen to him and his grandfather?

"Hey Yugi! I betcha cant beat me at dis one!" Joey yelled out pointing at Guitar Hero. Joey was Yugi's bestfriend, he had long shaggy blonde hair. he was about six feet tall and well built.

"Joey, he's beaten you at just about every game there is on the planet, face it dude, hes the king of games and quit challenging him!" Tristam retorted as he took a drink of his soda. Tristan was another one of Yugi's friends, he was about an inch taller than Joey, brown hair brown eyes and was also well built, Tristan was more conservative and kept to himself, unless it was to crack a joke on Joey or wrestle around with Yugi and Joey.

"Yeah Joey, You're a great gamer but, i'd have to go with Tristan on this one and say Yugi is the better gamer." Tea chimed in. Tea was Yugi's all time sweetheart, not that she would ever know that, he was way too shy to tell her how he felt about her. Even with the Pharaoh gone, she was his best friend but worst nightmare emotionally. Tea was usually the voice of reason of the group of hot headed boys.

"Nah, Joey your ARE a good player, you make me nervous sometimes when we duel." Yugi said trying not to make his friend feel bad. And there was me... Yugi Muto. since High school I have grown a few inches, I was only an inch or two taller than Tea, but I was still the shortest boy in our tight knit group.

Joey had a goofy grin on his face and chuckled, "Gahhhh! Thanks buddy!" Joey said as he put me in a head lock and gave me a noogie. I tried my hardest to get out of his but he was just too strong. making us all laugh.

"Alright you guys, I need to head home." Tea said as she stood.

"Yeah me to, Grandpa will be wondering where I am." Yugi said looking at his watch realizing it was almost 10:30 at night.

"Alright, I guess ill get going to, You still comin over tonight Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Of course man, what kind of friend would I be if I missed out on Pizza soda junk night?!" Joey yelled.

Tea and Yugi shook their heads as they walked off.

"Aye Yuge! You're invited to buddy, you in?" Joey turned and yelled to Yugi. Yugi turned to see Tristan and Joey smiling back at him. but declined.

"Thanks guys but I need to get to bed, im opening the shop tomorrow.

"Alright then, G'night man, see ya tomorrow!"

Yugi waved and started walking home.

**************************  
At The Game Shop

Yugi walked in through the side into the living room, "Grandpa, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen Yugi.

He walked in to find his grandfather makinf tea on the stove in his pajamas.

"How was your evening Yugi?"

Grandpa asked setting two cups out for his grandson and himself.

"It was great grandpa, although I don't know why Joey insists on challenging me so much.." Yugi thought and inwardly laughed to himself.

"Hohohoho! That Joseph is one determined boy" he said as he poured the tea. Yugi only nodded.

that was when someone knocked down the side door and rushed in searching for them.

Yugi stood by grandpa as a man dressed in a nice suit followed by others came up to them and immediately hand cuffed them.

"What on earth is going on!?" Grandpa yelled as he watched the men hand cuff Yugi as well.

"I am officer Jason Cooper and I along with my men have been ordered to arrest every foreigner in Domino. it is happening all around the United States." He explained as he drug the two off to a large vehicle that held many other Asians and many other people from different countries. "But he have papers, we're legal here!" Yugi said as the man shut the door.

"that doesn't matter kid, if we weren't born here, were not staying here." a man behind him said.

"What are they going to do to us?" Yugi asked as he tried to sound brave.

"I don't know kid...I don't know." The man sounded broken and sad.

Yugi locked eyes with his grandfather and scooted closer to him not saying a word.

*************  
The Next Day

Joey and Tristan went to pick up Tea as they made their way to Yugi's house. they had plans to go to the mall and the movies later that night, but when they arrived they saw the game store glass door shattered, things knocked over and their side door to their home was broken down.

"What the hell happened here?" Tristan asked to nobody really but to himself. a man from the neighboring store was outside sweeping .

"You kids didn't hear?" He asked as he stopped sweeping and turned to the confused kids.

"Hear what?" Tea asked.

Man sighed.

"The government is taking all foreigners away to some auction camp to be sold to Americans."

"What!?" all three of them were shocked.

"But they cant do that, Yugi and his grandfather have a green card and everything." Tea said.

the man only shook his head, "Doesn't matter anymore. its completely void now.

Tea, Tristan and Joey all gasped.

Joey turned to his two friends determined,

"Come on guys, we gotta find out were they took Yugi and Gramps and get them back!"

Tea and Tristan nodded and took off down the road looking for more clues.

Cliffy!

Don't give up on me yet! this is only my first time writing a FanFic. I'll have the second chapter up in a jiffy!


	2. Bought

Welcome Back! Sorry about the late chapter, but I got a few comments on my last chapter and I tried to make this chapter official and have all the laws in it and everything, but I think Google hates me now for searching too much on the topic, I decided to just let my imagination take over, so if ya'll don't like it, don't read it! So, there...

Anywho... heres the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" if I did...I'd be one happy lady!

Tea Joey and Tristan were running through the city searching where they took their littlest friend.

As they were running, something caught Tea's eye,

"Guys, look at this!" She said as she stopped and looked at a sign outside of a store, it read,

'Buy a slave today and make it an easier tomorrow!'

they all gasped.

"We need'ta find Yugi before something bad happens guys..."

"Something bad already happened Joey, he was taken from his home and is being forced into slavery, if that isn't something bad then I don't know what is." Tristan said.

Joey growled in frustration. "I KNOW that ya nimrod! I meant before anything WORSE happens!"

Tea nodded, "Before hes...sold away."

The two boys looked at their female companion. she was looking straight a head of them and there in the middle of the city was a huge crowd, assuming that's what they were looking for, the three took off running towards the crowd.

Not far from where they were, a man was sitting home watching TV in his decent, but run down house, he was watching the news which was covering the developing story of the new slave auction in town square.

"Woo! its 'bout time we got dem." he chuckled darkly and headed towards the auction.

-Back at the Town Square-

Hundreds of people were cuffed at the wrist by rope, Yugi was one of these people, he looked around and saw men, women and children all being taken from their families and he was no different, he had been separated from his grandfather in all the commotion and hasn't seen him since he's been in the town square.

'Grandpa, I hope you're alright.' Yugi thought as he watched yet another person he sold off, he looked over aimlessly at a building, and at the same moment he noticed his three friends frantically running around the corner, he had no doubt they were searching for him. Suddenly, the auctioneer came and roughly grabbed him by the arm.

"This one starting bid at five fifty any buyers?!" he yelled out to the crowd. people whispered and considered him but none took. From a distance, a man saw Yugi on the stage and recognized him, 'that's one of Joey's little friends..' he thought and plastered an evil smirk on his lips.

Still searching for his grandfather, Yugi paid no mind to the people considering to buy him, till suddenly a rough voice rang from the crowd,

"I'll buy'im for five hundred and fifty dollars, no higher!" the scruffy man said as he pulled money from his wallet holding the cigarette in his mouth while puffing on it hands free.

Yugi looked hard at this man willing to buy him, he had short blonde hair with hazel eyes, tall and kind of scruffy looking. this man reminded Yugi a lot of Joey, only older and looked a lot more mean.

"The auctioneer looked around to make sure there weren't anymore buyers out there willing to offer more.

"Five hundred and Fifty Dollars do I hear five sixy? Five sixy anyone?!"

No answers.

"Five hundred and fifty going once...twice..."

Still, no answers.

"Sold!"

-Elsewhere-

"Guys! there!" Tristan yelled as he pointed to the stage.

There being lead down the steps to a person the three of them couldn't see.

-With Yugi-

Yugi was being lead to a car, eyes down cast with tears threatening to fall, the man hasn't said a word to him at all, which could have been a good thing, but Yugi wasn't sure how to look at it.

Suddenly Yugi heard yelling from behind him. he turns to see his friends running towards them. he smiles, but was short lived as the man chuckled evilly.

"Joey! Say hello to our new servant!" he laughs and yanks the rope harshly causing Yugi to jerk forward and cringe.

"What?! Pop, ya cant be serious!" Joey asks, clearly devastated his own dad bought his best friend as a servant for their family.

"I'm dead serious boy. Get used to him being around more often boy, its whatcha wanted right?" Joey's father laughs again pushing Yugi into the car.

Yugi doesn't look anyone in the eye, he merely stares blankly at the ground.

Joey on the other hand allows tears to fall from his eyes as his dad drives away with his best friend legally held captive.

-Later that night at the Wheeler residence-

Joey, Tristan and Tea were at Joey's place, along with Serenity and their mother.

Mrs. Wheeler has met Yugi a few times and was rather fond of the boy, and was furious her husband would buy one of their children's dearest friends.

"Eric, what has possessed you to do something so horrible!"

Mrs. Wheeler demanded as she paced the ground. Everyone else was sitting, Joey was next to Serenity who had he legs pulled to her chest, deep in thought about the whole situation. Tea and Tristan were sitting on the love seat on the opposite side of the couch, Yugi on the other hand was standing at Eric's side, waiting for another command from his master, like an obedient dog.

"Just think about, If he's here.." Eric motioned his thumb towards Yugi, "..You'll have less work to do, you can have time for you're self." He said proudly.

Mrs. Wheeler was not amused,

"Eric, he needs to go home. I don't-" she was cut off.

"If ya don't like him I can go get another one baby. no problem."

Mrs. Wheeler grunted at her husbands arrogance.

"That's not it Eric! Having anyone that is FORCED into being a servant is wrong!" she began to cry, she walked to Yugi, sho noticed he had tears in his eyes as well.

"The poor dear, he's probably scared to death." she said tenderly as she wrapped him in a motherly hug.

Yugi's mother had passed away years ago, he had forgotten what it felt like to have the warm blanket of a mothers hug wrapped around him, even if it was his best friends mom.

Everyone took that Mrs. Wheeler was hugging Yugi, how ever he did not hug back, as much as he wanted to, he didn't. Yugi's violet eyes met with angry chocolate eyes that looked similar to Joey's. Eric stood and ripped Yugi away from his loving wife, and back handed Yugi to the ground.

Everyone was shocked, everything was still for a moment. The force of the hit caused immediate bruising to Yugi's face. he held his cheek and looked up at the towering man before him with tears threatening to fall.

"Aww, does little Yugi miss his grandpa? d'aww..." Eric's tone was dripping with sarcasm, he stuck his bottom lip out in a fake pout, then his face was completely serious.

"The man is probably sold off to another bidder half across the city, maybe even the country by now, you're never going to see him again boy so don't get you're hopes up." he chuckled and began to walk away.

This made Yugi angry, "You're WRONG!" his voice wavered, knowing full well what the man was capable of doing, but he yelled at him anyway.

"Yuge!" Joey was scared for his friend, he himself didn't even raise his voice to his father let alone yell at the man.

Eric stopped dead in his tracks and turned sharply.

"Excuse me?" he asked deeply.

Joey stood between his father and Yugi.

"Pop, don't hurt him, hes just scared and upset, he didn't mean it." Joey said as he stood defensively with a hand ready to push Yugi away.

Eric glared at the two boys and grunted. You're both luck I'm tired.." and walked away.

Joey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

-Later that night-

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Serenity were sitting in the living room with the TV on.

Yugi was sitting in the chair, legs curled to his chest, arms crossed resting on his knees and his mouth was pressed to his arms, hiding the lower part of his face, eyes half lidded in thought,

Joey who was sitting next to him started to talk,

"Yugi, I...I's so sorry for all dis..." he said watching his friend. Yugi shifted his eyes and raised his head to talk.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Joey, none of this is your fault.." Yugi's voice was low and depressed.

Joey smiled sadly at Yugi, Serenity chimed in quietly.

"All in all, don't worry Yugi, we'll figure out how to get you out of this somehow." her voice was a sweet whisper.

Yugi looked up at her, her eyes were shining with hope she had a small, shy smile playing on her lips. he smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you.."

It was then Yugi had the glimmer of hope to going home, seeing his grandfather again and return to his life.

He turned his head and looked out the window.

'Grandpa, wherever you are, I hope you're alright.'

End of chapter.


End file.
